YuGiOh! Academy Days
by Tmkpr
Summary: Duelist Productions Presents the recently revived Yu-Gi-Oh! Academy Days, the story of Takeru "TK" Kayora and his adventures at Duel Academy. No shadow games, no saving the world, just teenagers and their card game based high school.


1 Author's Note: Here we have it, the original fan fic created by the YGO Creative Team known as Duelist Productions. The following chapter was written by Timekeeper. The original chapter was written in November of 2005, almost a year ago, so don't try and critique it, the later chapters are superbly superior. This is the Bronze Edition (upgraded).

Prologue

Takeru Kayora was late again...this was perfect. The boy knew that when he told his friends he'd be going to the prestigious Duel Academy for high school, and not going with them to Seaside High, ed they'd throw him a going-away party...but not one he'd planned to miss!

The 14 year old boy dashed down the road. He really didn't want to miss this party, as he'd terribly disappoint his best friends. Adding that to the fact he wouldn't see them again until Thanksgiving...he just couldn't miss the party.

After all, could he stand on his own two feet as a duelist going to a whole school filled with duelists as good as or better than Davis?

Takeru "TK" Kayora and Davis DeMilo had met in the first grade, and became fast friends. On the first day of school, their teacher, Mr. Henson, had given out booster packs featuring Davis' favorite card, on them. The school bully, Kuricho Renizzo, had stole Davis' pack, and made the young boy cry. Kuricho was a third grader, and a lot bulkier than either boy. TK hated seeing his new friend sad, and challenged Kuricho to a duel, trying to act tough like the famous Yugi Moto did. And, truthfully, he did seem pretty tough.

The duel, however, was nothing at all like the King of Games. TK lost the duel in two turns. He stood silently, staring at his feet.

"I'll never be strong if I failed like this..." He said, through a mix of tears and anger.

"True, but the Kings of Games weren't as young as you." Said a voice from behind him. TK spun around, and to his surprise, saw Mr. Henson.

"Kuricho, hand back those packs. NOW." Mr. Henson spoke with a stern voice, and at the same time, seemed very kind.

"And who's gonna make me? I won these cards fair and square from that little punk." Kuricho said, snorting and wagging a finger at Davis.

"You will listen to me. You may be a "smooth" talker, but I-" Mr. Henson was cut off.

"Thanks, teach." The eight year old said, snorting.

"But, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, let's see how smooth you are in a duel!" Mr. Henson's voice had now changed. The sense of kindness was gone.

In a single turn, Mr. Henson had reduced Kuricho's pitiful deck to rubble. This would surely be his last duel. It was then young Takeru, at only the young age of six, vowed he would become better than anyone in the game of Duel Monsters...he would be the next King of Games!

TK sighed. He dwelled on the past too much, as Mr. Henson had first taught him at the end of that year, when the young boy had felt he hadn't gotten any closer to his goal. Boy, was he wrong!

TK was now pretty skilled at the game of Duel Monsters. After all, he had grown up watching the two TV shows based off the King of Games. They had the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, starring the original King of Games himself-Yugi Moto, and they had the second King of Games, Jaden Yuki, going to school at the Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. His first movie had been Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie, his first hobby was dueling, his first school was-you guessed it, Little Kaiba's Preschool for Young Duelists.

Oh sure, he had seen Yugi's deck on tour, and even Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck. He had even gone to see Joey Wheeler and his duelist crew, the Pit Bulls, in a live performance when he was only three years old! But nothing had ever prepared him for leaving behind friends, family, everything he ever cared about-for dueling.

Finally, Takeru arrived at the DeMilo's. He rang the doorbell, but unfortunately, no one answered. But surely Davis had to have left him a message! He gave a half-grin, and flipped the doormat upside down. Sure enough, a note was taped there. It was vague, but it mentioned the local game shop, Archfiend's Dominion, so Takeru changed direction and began to walk again.


End file.
